


Tamashi No Tatakai

by dearjoanwallace



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Gen, Memory Alteration, Nightmares, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjoanwallace/pseuds/dearjoanwallace
Summary: Leonardo's soul is under siege as powerful forces wage war in his dreams. [A Dark Leo fic, set during the City Fall arc in IDW's TMNT series, between issues 24 and 25]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tamashi No Tatakai
> 
> By Kellyanne Lynch
> 
> 21 - 27 August 2016
> 
> Beta-Readers: Scott Higgins, Ravenshell
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, nor do I profit from them. In fact, Ice Cream Kitty owes me a box of veggie burgers after giving mine freezer burn with her kitty bum.
> 
> Summary: Leonardo's soul is under siege as powerful forces wage war in his dreams. [A Dark Leo fic, set during the City Fall arc in IDW's TMNT series, between issues 24 and 25]
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Author's note: I included a glossary of Japanese terms at the end of the story.

Stepping into the dojo, Leonardo looked to Splinter. Sensei sat in seiza by his kodo incense pot, eyes closed. The smoldering wood crackled within the ceramic bowl. Breathing deeply, Leonardo took in the smooth balsamic musk of jinko, byakudan, and herbs. The warmth of the sweet aromas traveled through his inner being.

Father opened his eyes. Gazing upon Leonardo, he beckoned him softly, "Come."

Leonardo stepped forth, bowing in futsurei. Sensei reciprocated in za-rei. The two then gazed upon one another.

"It does my soul well to have you home, my son," Father smiled. "Losing you pained me, pained this family, as you suffered horrors no young warrior should know. But now, you are home." Sensei clasped Leonardo's biceps.

Words and touch drew tears. Leonardo lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Father," he whispered, "I missed you. I missed you and my brothers so much!"

"You feared we were lost."

Leonardo swallowed hard. The lump in his throat hit his stomach. Looking to Father, he nodded.

"We are safe, my son. We are safe at home, but I fear for you, for your soul is in peril." Father's intense gaze matched his grave tone. "You must remember, you are home so long as you hold fast to family. We are with you, always, wherever our bodies may be."

Father gathered Leonardo in his arms.

"Do not lose us," he whispered. "Do not lose your family. Take strength in us as you battle for your very soul."

Leonardo held fiercely. The warmth of Father's arms, the sweet lullaby he murmured from days past, staved off the spirit that sought to claim his soul. Leonardo buried his face in Sensei's fur. Tears flowed freely. He was home, home at last.

"No!" cried a voice – the Shredder!

Leonardo stiffened. An icy chill coursed through his spine. He turned his head to the doorway, where the gargantuan villain loomed. Leonardo's eyes met with Shredder's, his glare faltering at the compassion he found there.

"Run, Leonardo!" pleaded Shredder, his sensei… his father.

Rough claws dug into Leonardo's cheeks, yanking the turtle's head back to the rat. Beady red eyes glowed as the creature squealed and grew to twice the turtle's size. Claws raked across Leonardo's shell and pierced his shoulders. Leonardo hissed. The raggedy gray beast bared its teeth. "No! You are my chunin! Mine! I will not lose you!"

The rat's fangs sunk into the turtle's neck. Leonardo screamed, his cry jerking him to consciousness. He drew heavy breaths with eyes clenched shut.

"My son, I am here."

The soft, still voice drew Leonardo from the nightmare. He opened his eyes to a chamber. A single candle cast the room in lambent light. Leonardo focused on Father, who gazed softly upon him.

"Sensei," Leonardo panted, "that monster… He's coming for us!"

"Shhh," Father shushed. He wiped sweat from the turtle's brow and laid his hand to rest there. "No fear, my son," he soothed. "We will vanquish him. We will avenge your brothers and end this. The demon will not hurt our family."

Father arose. Candlelight silhouetted his frame, glinting along each spike of his armored shoulders. It flickered across metal as Father donned his helmet.

Leonardo caught a glimmering vapor from the corner of his eye. He sat up in bed and turned. The ghost was gone.

In the spirit's stead, Karai emerged from the shadows. She cast down her gaze in mokurei, then stood and bowed in futsurei to the Shredder.

"We are ready, my lord."

Shredder clasped his faceguard to his helmet. "Come, young chunins. We prepare for battle."

Karai drew two katana from sheaths on her back and presented their hilts to Leonardo. The turtle stared at the twin blades for a few, long seconds before accepting them. The weight of the katanas were perfectly balanced. They were just right… but something else was not.

Shredder stretched forth his metal-clawed fist. He opened his hand, a black mask in his palm. Leonardo stared at the dark strip of fabric that Shredder offered.

"It is time, my son."

Leonardo took the mask. "Yes, Father."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Byakudan – Sandlewood, common incense used in Kodo
> 
> Futsurei – a respectful bow from the standing position
> 
> Jinko – Agarwood, common incense used in Kodo
> 
> Kodo – The Way of Fragrance. A Japanese art much like tea ceremonies where incense is used in a very deliberate manner. Samarai warriors used incense to prepare for battle.
> 
> Mokurei – casting down your eyes as a way of bowing in mind
> 
> Seiza – sitting on the knees in a proper sitting position
> 
> Tamashi No Tatakai – Soul Battle
> 
> Za-rei – bowing from a kneeling position


End file.
